rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheNewProtagonist/Courted Part 3
We continue where you'd probably expect, Weiss trying to turn Greyson into swiss cheese, only now he's hiding up in a tree, Weiss unable to target him with her Dust spells. The rest of the team catch up and Blake swiftly nabs Myrtenaster from Weiss. Weiss: What are you-! Give it back! Ruby: Weiss I think you've raged long enough. Can't we at least hear what he has to say? Weiss: Look, don't pretend to understand, okay? That cretin up there is the very reason I'm here in the first place! I'm not stopping until he goes back to whatever rotting hole he crawled out of! Greyson: Hey, I heard that! Are you done, by the way? All this running around is getting kind of dull. Ruby uses her moe powers to calm Weiss just enough to at least listen to the foreigner. Greyson start by apologising to Weiss, stating that he had no idea this whole marriage thing would enrage her so. In fact, he also explains that he is also against the union and has come all the way to Vale, looking for Weiss so they can team up and find a way to sabotage the whole deal. Weiss, firmly refusing to belive any of this, asks why he needs her help if he's so against it. Greyson: Well, Sunshine, that's I have a plan that'll get us out of this whole mess. Weiss: And? what is it? Greyson quickly eyes the other girls and tells Weiss that the details are for her ears only. He then scribbles something on a peice of paper and hands it to Weiss, saying that she doesn't have to cooperate but it would make things easier for the both of them. Greyson: Just come here - alone - when you want to talk details. He then picks up his stuff and leaves. The girls return to the dorm to talk about events that have just transpired. Weiss: I hope none of you think I actually buy any of this. Blake: I was doubting it. Ruby: wait, you actually think this is some scheme or whatever? I was just joking earlier. Weiss spend about the next 3 minutes about how this is all just one huge plot, probably set by Daddy new business partner to "speed the process along" or something just as dubious. Blake points out that even if it IS a trap, she can at least fight back. After all, the guy said "alone" not "unarmed". Also, if push comes to shove, the others could just hide in the nearby shadows in case thingd go awry. Weiss: And just what makes you think I'm going along with this? Blake: I'm just sayng that we don't know enough about this guy to judge if he's bad news or not. Let's just humor him for now and if he happens to get even a little suspicous, THEN you can turn him into a Greycicle. End part 3 Category:Blog posts